jemcomicfandomcom-20200214-history
The Misfits (band)
The Misfits are The Holograms' rival band, lead by lead vocalist Pizzazz. The band will be titular characters of the spin-off comic mini series The Misfits, debuting December 21, 2016. Band Members Involvement The Misfits were introduced as a successful and popular band in Issue #2. Their record label, 5x5 Records, sponsored an online competition called The Misfits! VS, in which thousands of bands submitted their own music videos for a chance to win the opportunity to play with The Misfits at a live 'battle of the bands'. The Holograms' entry, MoreMoreMore, was the only entry to the contest that had the potential to beat The Misfits. The Holograms' popularity threatened Pizzazz, and she instantly decided that they were The Misfits' enemies, sealing the two bands' rivalry. Clash, the bands' biggest fan and close friend, attempted to sabotage The Holograms on The Misfits' behalf, by conning her way onto the wait staff at a benefit concert in which The Holograms were performing. Jem and The Holograms, Issue 4 Clash deliberately tampered with a lighting rig above the stage, which fell and badly injured. AjaJem and The Holograms, Issue 5 The Holograms did not know what caused the accident, until they saw Clash with The Misfits while backstage at the Misfits VS! concert. Kimber immediately recognised Clash as a waitress from the benefit concert, and came to the conclusion that it must have been her who tampered with the stage equipment, because she witnessed Clash drop some tools earlier in the day. The Holograms' accused The Misfits of deliberately trying to harm them (although Clash had acted independently). The altercation developed into a food fight, which led to The Holograms being disqualified from the concert for breaking contract. Jem and The Holograms, Issue 6 Despite this, The Holograms were given a record contract and invited to open for The Misfits on their West Coast Tour, which infuriated Pizzazz even further. Because of The Misfits' poor behaviour, Elise Harcourt forced The Misfits to have a manager, and provided them with Eric Raymond. The Misfits were initially uncomfortable with this, but quickly warmed to him after hearing that he planned to bring down The HologramsJem and The Holograms, Issue 7. Eric enlisted Techrat to hack The Holograms to find out exploitable information. The Misfits and Techrat gatecrashed the launch party for The Holograms' latest single. Frustrated by the fact their stakeout was unsuccessful, however, Pizzazz stormed from the building and drove away in her car. On this car journey, Pizzazz lost concentration on the road to check her phone and swerved, which flipped and crashed the car. Jem and The Holograms, Issue 9 Pizzazz was left unconscious until found by Rio, who contacted the emergency services. Pizzazz was diagnosed with a fractured larynx. Stormer, Roxy, and Jetta rushed to her bedside to support her, even smuggling in Pizzazz's cat, Madmartigan. Jem and The Holograms, Issue 10 Pizzazz was unable to sing due to her injuries, and so Elise forced the other Misfits to audition a temporary lead singer to take her place during the West Coast Tour. Blaze was the most successful applicant, and was accepted as The Misfits' new lead vocalist. Feeling abandoned by her band, and with no support from her father, Pizzazz slipped into a deep depression. The tour was badly effected by Silica, a rogue artificial intelligence who transmitted a hypnotic soundwave through music, leaving her victims under her control. This culminated in Pizzazz, now healed, meeting up with The Misfits on tour, and helping them defeat Silica. The Misfits and The Holograms formed a temporary supergroup, and performed a mashup of Bad Bitten and Attack Of The Night, which broke Silica's hold over the concert audience while Jerrica activated a signal jammer backstage, deactivating Silica for good. Jem and The Holograms, Issue 16 Pizzazz accepted Blaze as a permanent member of The Misfits, as a vocalist and lead guitarist. There exists a fanzine of the band done by a fangirl named Misty, a friend of Clash. Logos The Misfits have both a logo and a unique symbol. Their main logo is a modified version of The Misfits' logo from the original 1980s cartoon. They also have a pink "M" shaped symbol, which is used in a lot of in-universe merchandise and posters. Blaze has this symbol tattooed on her shoulder while Clash has it on a bag. The Misfits are also strongly associated with lightning bolt symbols. Misfits Logo.png|The Misfits' logo, as seen on their tour bus Misfits Symbol.png|The Misfits' symbol, as seen tattooed on Blaze's arm A different version of The Misfits' text logo (seen above) acts as the main title on the spin-off mini series The Misfits (comic), stylized as a sticker. Although the comic is still in development, three preview covers have been released, with two different coloured versions of the logo. As the previews are only preliminary and subject to change, it is currently unknown if either - or both - of these logos will feature on the final covers, and which - if either - acts as the band's logo in-universe. Misfits Logo 2.png|Yellow-green logo, with purple highlights, featured on both M. Victoria Robado's default cover & Jenn St-Onge's subscription incentive variant of Issue #1 Misfits Logo 1.png|Desaturated green logo, featured on George Caltsoudas' retailers incentive variant of Issue #1 Jem and The Misfits.png|The yellow-green logo, in complete stylized sticker format, overlapping Jem and The Holograms' sticker. Songs References ---- Category:The Misfits